disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Hydra
The Lernaean Hydra is a monstrous serpent under the command of Hades, and a naturally-born First-Class Agent by way of his lineage. History and Description According to Greek Mythology, the Hydra was one of many children of the monstrous couple Typhon and Echidna, having been bred to serve as a challenge for future heroes to overcome. However, that was but a mere simplification of the Hydra's past. As it turns out, Typhon and Echidna were splintered pieces of the Devil warlord Molech that had been cast out by King Morpheus during the first strike against the Devils by the Gods to keep them from becoming a threat to the High Council. Gaea, the Mother Goddess of the Olympian world, who had long desired a world where every single one of her children would populate its surface under her rule, regardless of how much they hated one another and of the problems that would arise from overpopulation, wanted to exact vengeance on Zeus and the Olympian Gods for locking away the Titans deep beneath the bowels of Tartarus since they were the most favored of her children, but needed a suitable means of doing so without having to fight them personally. It was then that Gaea discovered the two shards of Molech that had fallen onto Olympia, and decided to use them as the starting point for her vengeful plans, gathering the dark energies of Tartarus with her earthen body to forge physical forms for the shards to serve as souls of, bringing about the creation of the feared Arch-Demon duo Typhon and Echidna. Gaea sent the two beasts to storm Mt. Olympus and attempt to unseat Zeus's band of Gods as the new chaotic rulers of the world. However, thanks to the combined efforts of Zeus and Hera, Typhon was sealed beneath the core of the volcano Mt. Etna, while Echidna fled to escape the justice of the Gods, having already become laden with her brood during the time she spent with Typhon. The resulting children were born as creatures made of pure darkness due to their parents having originated as shards of a singular Devil themselves. While unable to be part of the reunion to reforge Molech as Typhon and Echidna could potentially undergo, these new monsters were no less dangerous in their own right and thus had to be scattered across the world to keep them from uniting into a force to be reckoned with. Many centuries later, when Hades joined the ranks of the Inner Circle due to his jealousy and hatred against Zeus, the Devils thus pointed him towards the hiding places of the children of Typhon so that he could recruit them all into an army for his own uprising against the Gods of Olympus. The Hydra in particular, with its ability to grow three heads for every head that is beheaded by any unenchanted weapon, was found lurking in a cave blocked by a boulder in a mountain gorge, but was left inside to serve as a secret weapon if any unwitting hero were to move the boulder from the cave's entrance. Hades would wait until Hercules began his quest in Thebes to prove himself a true hero before using his imp minions Pain and Panic to trick the junior hero into opening the Hydra's cave and unleashing the monster in an attempt to kill Hercules right from the start. While it did give Hercules plenty of trouble with its regrowing head ability, the hero was able to kill it off by crushing it under an avalanche of rocks, destroying its physical form and sending its dark core to the Underworld to regenerate until further notice. The Hydra has since reunited with its siblings and parents as a First-Class Agent and warrior of the Devils' Genetic Experiment Division. Category:Villains Category:First-Class Agents